Intruder Alert!
by Recklessly Impulsive
Summary: Someone hacks Reborns chat line. Someone is punished by a certain someone. 1827 YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED DSICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR JUST THIS STORY :DDDDD R&R


**Intruder Alert!**

Not so long ago reborn opened up a chat room out of boredom. Well, mostly to keep track of people. They were forced to go on the chat room every day for at least three hours of the day. They were all sketchy at first, but soon came around to the idea. The chat room seemed impenetrable...UNTIL TODAY...

**Welcome to Reborn Chat Room**

_Reborn signed in._

_Tsuna signed in._

_Gokudera signed in._

_Yamamoto signed in._

_Hibari signed in._

**Reborn: What are you doing up so early, Dame-Tsuna?**

**Tsuna: YOU of all people should know that, REBORN!**

**Hibari: *Glare* Shut up, herbivore, you're annoying me with your complaining.**

**Gokudera: DONT YOU DARE TELL THE TENTH TO SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!**

**Tsuna: HIEEEEE! Sorry, Hi-Hibari-San.**

**Hibari: Herbivore, I told you to remove the honorifics.**

**Reborn: Oh, why is that now? *Smirks***

**Tsuna: *blushes***

**Hibari: I can't see how thats any of your business, baby.**

**Reborn: *Scowl* Tell me now, Dame-Tsuna, or I'll march in to that room and RA-**

**Tsuna: AHHHH, DONT DO THAT! I'm STILL SORE FROM LAST TIME.**

**Hibari: *Glare intensified* What did you do to my herbivore?**

**Reborn: *Smirks* Wouldn't you like to know?**

**Reborn: NOW TELL, DAME-TSUNA, OR ELSE!**

**Tsuna: Because...Ano..sono..**

**Hibari: *Glare* Tell him nothing.**

**Reborn: Tell me or your ass is mine.**

**Tsuna: HIEEEE! Okay, okay, well, errrr...**

_**Tsuna opens up a private chat with Hibari and Reborn**_

_**Reborn: So, what happened?**_

_**Tsuna: *Blushes* Should I tell him, or should you?**_

_**Reborn: *Interested***_

_**Hibari: I'll tell him since it would take you forever.**_

_**Reborn: Oh, it must be somthing interesting, does it involve Tsuna's ass?**_

_**Hibari: *Glare***_

_**Reborn: *grins***_

_**Tsuna: *Blushes* REBORN, DON'T TALK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT!**_

_**Reborn: You know you love it. :3**_

_**Tsuna: DONT MAKE THAT FACE, IT WAS HORRIBLE THE LAST TIME YOU WERE IN ADULT FORM. HIIIEE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?**_

_**Reborn: Well what do you think? It has been a while.**_

_**Hibari: *Glare intensified* You better not do anything inappropriate to my little herbivore, baby.**_

_**Tsuna closed private chat with Hibari and Reborn**_

_Tsuna disconnected due to being raped._

_Hibari disconnected._

**Gokudera: JUUUDAIIMEE! ARE YOU OKAY?**

**Yamamoto: Wheres Tsuna? I haven't seem him today. :(**

**Gokudera: Tch, like he would want to see you, he's about to be Ra... JUDAIME, I'LL SAVE YOU!**

_Gokudera disconnected._

_Yamamoto disconnected._

Tsuna screamed at the top of his lungs, as the adult reborn pounded his ass brutally, pressing his body into the wall. Hibari bursts down the door, glaring daggers at Reborn. Reborn smirks and turns around to meet Hibari's gaze with his own, while supporting Tsuna by the hips.

"KYOYA, SAVE ME..HEEIII!" Tsuna screamed as Reborn slammed straight back into him, ignoring the deadly aura enveloping the room. Hibari charged forward and attempted to land a hit from his left Tonfa on the Adult version of Reborn's back. Reborn dodged easily and slipped up his trousers.

"Could you not have come a little later, I think Dame-Tsuna was beginning to enjoy himself," Reborn queried as he pulled out his gun. Tsuna pulled his trousers up and backed into Hibari, who held him in place.

"Herbivore, what have I told you about letting another man take control of you?" Hibari glared at Reborn, who just grinned.

"HEEEII, I'm s-s-s-sorry, Ky-Kyoya, but he's a lot stronger than me," Tsuna responded while gripping on to Hibari's white button-up shirt. Hibari dragged Tsuna out of the room, down stairs and to the school reception room.

**Reborn: Well I think he's going to finish where I left off. *Grins***

_Kieran signed in._

**Reborn: What? Who the hell are you?**

**Kieran: You have no right to that information.**

**Reborn: *Glares* I have every right, this is my chat room.**

**Kieran: *Snorts* As if I care about that.**

**Reborn: *Glare intensified* How did you get onto my chat room?**

**Kieran: Wouldn't you like to know? :P**

Hibari dragged Tsuna in to the DC office where he threw him on the sofa. "Herbivore, time for your punishment for letting another man touch you," Hibari grinned menacingly. Tsuna shifted as far back as he could away from Hibari.

"B-but, Kyoya, you know I only want you!" Tsuna reasoned. Hibari smirked and closed the gap between them, crashing their lips together. Tsuna gasped, allowing Hibari the opportunity to sneak his tongue into the brunet's hot mouth. Which he did, making Tsuna moan. Hibari tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss, and pulled there bodies closer together, causing their hips to mash together in a grinding motion. Tsuna felt Hibari's member harden as they rubbed together, causing friction. "Nngh..Kyoya!" Hibari grinned and pulled away from the kiss.

Hibari unbuttoned his shirt and threw it aimlessly on the floor. Tsuna blushed at the sight of bare Hibari. Kyoya unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers. "Err, Kyoya..wh-what are you?..HEIII!"

Tsuna screeched as Hibari pulled down his trousers, followed by his boxers. "What am I doing? Well, this is your punishment, of course," Hibari stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world at the time.

Hibari advanced forward, grabbing hold of Tsuna's head and sliding his cock into the brunet's mouth. Tsuna relaxed and began to bob his head up and down as soon as Hibari let go. Tsuna circled his tongue around the tip while fondling Hibari's balls. Hibari grinned as he watched the brunet engulf his member. Tsuna licked along the shaft before taking the whole thing in one go and choked slightly. Hibari backed up away from Tsuna, causing his cock to be released from Tsuna's mouth.

"Strip!" Hibari demanded as he watched the brunet take off his shirt before removing his jeans, followed by his boxers. Hibari licked his lips at the sight before pouncing, pushing Tsuna on to the sofa and spreading the said boy's legs before thrusting into Tsuna in one foul push.

"AHHH, ITAI! ITAI! IT HURTS NNGH!" Tsuna screamed as Hibari waited there for a few moments to let the brunet get used to the size before pulling out and ramming back in. "Ahh!..KYOYA!" Tsuna screeched as Hibari slammed into the brunet's prostate, causing said boy to see hot white flashes.

Hibari smirked. "Oh, did I hit it?" Hibari questioned as he pulled back and slammed back in again. earning himself a fatal groan from the uke. Hibari grabbed hold of the brunet's wrists and pushed them to the sides of the brunet's head to hold him in place.

"F-f-fas-faster..KYOYA! PLEASE. HARDER!" Tsuna pleaded as the white hot flashes came again and again. Hibari grinned at his handy worked as he watched the flushed face before him groan every time he touched his sweet spot.

The skylark did as commanded and slammed harder and faster into the brunet. Tsuna could feel the euphoric pleasure coursing through him every time the raven haired teen violently slammed into his prostate. "You like it, Tsunayoshi? Wao, and this was supposed to be your punishment," Hibari questioned proudly, and his answer was a long groan coming from the brunet, as he came messily on his stomach. Tsuna's walls closed on Hibari, causing the skylark to release his semen into the brunet with a long grunt.

**Reborn: YOU WILL TELL ME HOW YOU HACKED THIS!**

**Kieran: What makes you think you can tell me what to do?**

**Reborn: Because this is my chat room. Therefore I make the rules.**

**Kieran: Okay, maybe you do deserve some kind of explanation. Well, lets just say that I am in fact apart of the Vongola family and my flame is sky. I also know all of Tsuna's guardian's and various others. If that is not enough for you then bite me!**

**Reborn: Wait, you know Dame-Tsuna? Where is he anyway?**

**Tsuna: I'm back, sorry about that.**

**Reborn: What happened between you two?**

**Tsuna: *Blushes Furiously* I'm with him right now.**

**Reborn: Oh, what have you been up to, Dame-Tsuna?**

_Hibari signed in_

**Hibari: Tell him nothing, Tsunayoshi..Or I might just have to punish you again. *smirks***

**Tsuna: HEEII! That's not necessary, Kyoya!**

**Hibari: Oh, thats ashame, maybe I want to punish you again.**

**Reborn: TELL ME WHATS GOING ON BEFORE I KILL YOU BOTH!**

**Hibari: What I do is none of your business.**

**Reborn: Only I am allowed to punish my student, now tell me what you have been doing.**

**Kieran: *Sigh* Isn't it obvious? And I thought you were the smart one.**

**Reborn: *Vein pop* What's that supposed to mean?**

**Hibari: What are you doing on here carnivore? I thought you went back to Italy?**

**Kieran: Oh, hey Kyoya, I am in Italy, but that doesn't mean I can't go on this.**

**Tsuna: Kieran, When did you get an account on this?**

**Kieran: I hacked it! Someone's not using a good enough security block.**

**Reborn: First: how do you know whats going on? Two: when did you meet him, Dame-Tsuna?**

**Kieran: Well, one: they were just having -Can't you figure it out-?**

**Hibari: Say nothing, Tsunayoshi.**

**Tsuna: Are you ashamed of me?**

**Hibari: No, I just don't need to tell people unnecessary information.**

**Tsuna: *Blushes* Kyoya! *Hugs***

**Hibari: *Smirks* Does that mean you want to go another around?**

**Kieran: Please. Not on the chat**

**Reborn: Since when did this start?**

**Tsuna: Well, as he kind of just revealed it. It started- HEEIII!**

_**Tsuna was pounced on by Hibari and they both disconnected**_

**Reborn: *snorts* That Dame-Tsuna. Well, I did tell him to ask him.**

**Kieran: It was probably the other way around. Tsuna is too dense.**

**Reborn: You have a point.**

**Kieran: What ever, must go somewhere... *Blushes***

**Reborn: Hmph!**

_Reborn singed out._

_Kieran signed out._

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHAHAHAH! I got this idea from a story I read. It was really funny XD I didn't copy what they said, so I should be fine :P R&amp;R if chu wish! :3<strong>


End file.
